


Wicked Games

by Titti



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-14
Updated: 2001-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is captured and sold in an auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

Spike woke up rubbing his head. He felt like he had been hit with a baseball bat. Suddenly he remembered the previous night. He was going home when he heard noises. His first instinct was to fight but then he heard the heartbeats and tried to leave undetected. However, he wasn't so lucky. The sound of broken twigs alerted him of a presence behind him but the bat hit him before he could try to escape.

Spike finally decided to open his eyes but a million colors exploded in front of him. He was forced to shut them. He took his time reopening them. The sight that welcomed him was anything but comforting. He was in a cage.

(This is getting so annoying. Humans hit me and I wake up in cages. There must be an unwritten rule against this.)

 

Once his vision adjusted to the semi darkness he inspected the rest of the place. The room was huge, filled with cages that resemble jail cells. Most were occupied by demons even though he could smell humans.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked to no one in particular and not really expecting an answer.

"Welcome to hell, pal." The demon in the next cage told me.

"Could you be more cryptic?"

Sarcasm was not the best tool when trying to make friends, but Spike was never the polite one and being caged like an animal did nothing for his disposition.

"I'll make it simple for the idiot vampire. This is the slave market and we're the slaves. We wait here until we are picked for the auction. I'll bet that you'll be gone by tonight. Humans always like caged vampires."

Jesus bloody Christ on a fucking stick was the only thing that he could thing. There had been recent rumors about a demon market created in California. No one knew if it was demon myth and if it wasn't, where this market was. However the word at Willie's was that demons were being captured to become household pets. And the buyers were mostly humans.

Spike felt a cold shiver running to him. Being sold to a demon would have been bad in the short term but he could always kill him and run away. Things were really different if he were sold to a human. For the first time in his life Spike prayed that the slayer would come to his rescue.

Spike wasn't sure how long he had been there but he could feel the sun still out. The demons were pretty quiet. No real discussions could be heard. Each being lost in his or her own thoughts. The silence was shuttered when a man entered the macabre room. Two vampires stood at his side. The man smelled of evil and greed.

The keeper walked the aisle between two sets of cages. He would stop in front of some cages and gave instructions to the vampires. No notes were taken, but then again vampires were renowned for their memories. The man stopped in front of Spike's cage. The blonde vampire could feel waves of malevolence radiating from his jailer. His instincts of predator made him morph without even thinking about it. The chilling grin he got in return was a terrifying reminder of his frailty when confronting humans.

"He's a feisty one. Get him ready for tonight."

No more words were exchanged and the man exited the room leaving a dreadful silence behind him. The peace didn't last long. About 20 minutes later the same vampires returned with three men in tow. They were collecting all the demons that the jailer had indicated. When it was Spike's turn, one of the men put a collar around his neck and pushed him out of the cage.

"You try anything funny and the collar will zap you."

With one simple push of button, the collar came alive and electric sparks buzzed through the vampire's body. The sensation was painful, but it was not as bad as the chip. However, Spike was not about to see how far he could push either one at the moment so his only option was to do as he was told.

They were taken to a large room that reminded Spike of the military showers he had seen in the movies. They were ordered to strip and shower. Their clothes were taken away. Up until now Spike had lived the situation like an out of body experience taking in the details as if he were doing research. Being separated from his duster was the distressing event that made it real. He was going to be sold like an animal and he had no way to defend himself.

After the shower each demon was prepared for the auction. A man rubbed oil on the alabaster skin creating the illusion that water and moonlight were bathing Spike's body. The vampire was shocked when a hand roughly grabbed his cock and began pumping it erect. A leather cock ring matching his collar was fastened quickly and efficiently before a clock was thrown on his body. Modesty was not a vampire trait but being at the mercy of a man brought tears to Spike's azure eyes.

~~~~

A vision sent by TPTB had Cordelia writhing on the couch where Angel had carefully laid her. An address and the word 'auction' were the only reward for her latest head splitting migraine. The former Scourge of Europe was getting tired of his job. For some reason his quest for redemption didn't seem important anymore. However he took the address and decided to fight this new evil without waiting for his co-workers. The sooner he could go kill this thing, the sooner he could return to his lonely brooding.

The address led him to a very elegant mansion. When asked why he was there by the two guards at the front gate, Angel just said 'auction'. This was enough to let him in without having to fight. Upon reaching the main house the brunette vampire was ushered into an immense room filled mostly by humans dressed in impeccable brand name suits.

Soon the lights were softened while a spotlight shone on a small stage that had been set up on one side of the room. What was happening become obvious when demon after demon was being sold to the highest bidder. However, the reason why he was there was still a mystery. He picked a dark corner and stood there watching all the people in the room not knowing where the danger would come from.

The murmurs of appreciation that swiftly spread through the room where enough to attract the vampire's attention to the stage. Angel could swear that his heart started beating at the sight of his beautiful childe on that stage.

Spike's hair was longer and softer that the last time they had seen each other. The waves in the blonde locks made the vampire look younger, gentler. He looked like an innocent child more than the master vampire that he truly was. In the dark, his blue orbs could brighten the room but there was also a resignation seldom seen in Spike. The perfect muscles would tighten as he moved showing his flawless body and the great tension. The oiled pale skin looked like the Italian marble used by the Renaissance artists. His pallid globes hid a tight channel that Angel remembered all too well. The purple erection was the ideal contrast to the alabaster skin. Staring at his boy, Angel knew that Spike was a work of art. One word kept flooding in his mind: MINE.

While Angel was lost in his own world the bidding had began. The opening bid of a thousand dollars was quickly surpassed and a man just bid ten thousand dollars. Angel was not in the mood to play games. This was his boy and no one was going to touch him.

"Fifty thousand." The silence that followed his bid told him that Spike was back where he belonged. The falling hammer was a mere formality to sanction his purchase.

Angel wasn't really sure why Spike had evoked such strong feelings in him. The brunette was aware the past two years had helped bringing the soul and the demon closer together, but it was not sufficient to explain his reaction. He knew beyond a doubt that both parts were claiming Spike as his.

Time to take care of the payment. Angel intended to pay because he would never put at risk his boy's life. Good thing that some of his accounts were with European banks that would be open already.

~~~~

"Man, I can't believe someone is willing to pay that kind of money for you."

A half-breed was escorting Spike to one of the rooms upstairs where he would get to meet his new owner.

"Was he demon or human?"

Spike was afraid to hear the answer. He had had a chance to look at the security in this place and was certain that he wouldn't be able to escape from here. However, if the new owner were a demon, he at least had a chance to escape when they would reach their destination. However, the fact that the being had been willing to pay that sum left little doubt in Spike's mind that he was going to protect his interests.

"He looked human and I could smell a soul. So I guess it's human."

He was not going to cry. He couldn't. He needed to stay focused, aware of his surrounding. (You never know when you get a chance.)

He found himself in a sumptuous room. There was a four-poster bed with nightstands on one side, a couch and high back chairs on the other. Tables adorned with precious ceramics adorned the room. The thick carpet muffled their steps. The rich colors were reminiscent of 18th centuries palaces with the dark reds and the burgundies melting in the soft candlelight.

"Your owner left precise instructions. Better get to it unless you want me to..."

The demon's voice broke into Spike's thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll do it myself, mate."

Spike went to the private bathroom and quickly found the lube he was looking for. One oiled coated finger began pushing in, a second followed. He was taking his time, making sure he would be ready to receive his new master. (Cor, I hate that word.) He didn't know how careful the man would be and if Spike could alleviate some of the physical pain by carefully preparing himself, then so be it.

When he was done, he returned to room. He sat on the bed as he was asked to do. The demon covered his eyes with a blindfold made of thick silk before tying his hands to the headboard with magic enchanted cuffs. Everything was carefully set as his master had ordered.

Angel needed to have and possess his boy. His Will had adored Angelus. No matter how irritating Will's behavior was, his love for the older vampire couldn't be questioned. Angel knew that Spike's hatred for him was just as strong. He would never want anything to do with the souled version of Angelus. So he had made his decision. One night with his boy was all he wanted. Spike would never know that Angel was the one making love to him before regaining his freedom.

When he entered the room, he took in a sharp and unneeded breath. The blonde vampire was bound by heavy cuffs covered in leather. The collar on his neck rested right above the hollow of his collarbone covering sensitive skin that was begging to be bitten. His erection was still encased by black leather. All of his muscles had tensed when Angel had entered the room. Angel had never seen anything more erotic in his 250 years existence.

Spike was using all of his unrestricted senses to try and picture what was happening. When he felt a cold hand touching his stomach, he almost flew off the bed. Even with his vampiric hearing he hadn't heard the man move. The hand traced small circles on his abdomen when he felt a light kiss near his navel. Then nothing. He strained to hear and realized that the man was undressing himself.

Another movement and soon sensual music was engulfing the room. Spike recognized the song. The hypnotizing voice was talking about wicked games and falling in love. Love was never going to be in his life again if Spike had anything to say about it. He had been hurt enough times. Lost in thought he never felt the man move until that hand was back on his thigh.

Angel was running one hand over the blonde's body remembering every line, every scar, learning new ones. They had always played wicked games with other and with each other. William was also the only one that had made a breach into Angelus' heart. He told people that the demon was incapable of love but that wasn't really true. The blonde in front of him was his demon's only weakness.

His mouth began to explore Spikes' body just as his hand had done before. He licked that inviting collarbone. He sucked that sensitive neck. He bit those hard and sensitive nubs until the moans filled the room. He explored that navel encased in shaped abs. His tongue followed the curls down through that tasty body stopping before reaching the throbbing cock.

Spike was lost in the sensation. He forgot about his plan to escape, he dismissed all the reasons why he had to stay focused. He only knew how wonderful that mouth felt. His upper body seemed to be on fire from the touches and kisses and bites. Against his better judgment he was surrendering to the sensation and his master.

Angel loved the way his boy was responding to him. A twinge of jealousy rippled through his body at the thought that his Will was giving himself to a total stranger while he would never go back to him. He bit the inside of one thigh, so close to that tempting crotch.

"Fuck."

Spike was trashing from the pain or the pleasure, he wasn't sure which. Angel hadn't meant to bite so hard but the demon or maybe just plain and simple jealousy took control. He began licking the spot, soothing it with his cool tongue, playing with that inch of skin until the moans and whimpers resumed.

Spike hadn't expected the bite. He had been so gentle, so careful. The pain that shot through him was unbearable but exciting at the same time. Old games of sex and torture brought forth a new wave of desire. He wanted to be touched, licked, but mostly he wanted to be bitten.

Without speaking, Angel helped the blonde turn around. His bound arms were straining in the new position marking his biceps even more. The Irish vampire realized why Will was so special. He didn't have a single flaw. His body was aesthetic utopia.

Angel began kneading the tense shoulders. He wanted his boy to enjoy this just as much as he was. His lips placed delicate kisses barely touching the creamy skin. His lips moved from the shoulders placing butterfly kisses along the blonde's spine until he reached that firm ass. A swift bite on one cheek earned him more whimpers.

The blonde felt so good. Strong hands were massaging the tension away. Those gentle kisses made him feel loved and wanted. Then the bite again. He knew he would have reached his sweet release a long time ago if his cock hadn't been bound.

But he needed more. He wanted more. His body couldn't take the teasing any longer. He needed to feel that cock that had been brushing against the back of his thighs to enter him, to fill him completely. How could he ask to be taken? He was a master vampire. He shouldn't beg.

And oh Gods...that tongue, rimming him, pushing at his hole before leaving ...moving down his perineum to his sac. And he was spreading his legs to give full access, pressing his member against the mattress to create more friction. And that tongue moving back up to his waiting channel, pressing, a bit, just a little, until the mere tip had gain entrance and then out again. Noooo. Spike needed that tongue to impale him, to penetrate him, to prepare him for that huge rod that he could feel. And he was begging now. He didn't care.

"Please."

His boy was pleading. Will needed him, wanted him. Angel wanted to bury himself inside that familiar body more than anything in his unlife but he knew that he wouldn't last. So he contented himself with playing with the younger vampire. He needed to make this night last because he knew that he would never get another chance like this, not with Spike. The master vampire would rather stake himself that be with Angel.

He wished he could speak, but the blonde would recognize his voice immediately. He longed to tell the younger vampire how beautiful he was. He yearned to share his love with him. (I love those little noises you make when you're close to coming, I miss the whimpers when I graze your neck, I grieve for all the missed chances to worship your body.) His mind was doing the only talking for him.

No, no more teasing please. He couldn't take it. The intensity was beyond words. It had been too long since anyone had touched him so lovingly. He felt wanted, he felt at home. And it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He was on his knees, his cheek pressed against the pillow because his hands were still cuffed to the headboard.

"Please, I need this."

And Angel couldn't deny the request anymore. One hand on each globe opening the blonde for him. The spread cheeks showed that pink hole that always meant home to the Irish vampire. One finger slipped in effortlessly. His boy was well oiled already. Two fingers went in stretching, searching, loving.

"MORE"

The master vampire in Spike was coming out. Fuck that he was cuffed and blindfolded. He was going to get what he wanted and sod the consequences. He moved as much as his bound arms let him, pushing against those fingers until...oh shit...yes...again...too good, just perfect. Then the loss, the emptiness.

The sight of Spike pressing against his hands was exquisitely erotic. Angel couldn't wait, he needed that perfect body just as much as Spike needed him. The head of his cock pressed at the opening seeking entrance. The blonde pushed back until Angel felt like his cock were being swallowed by that warm channel. His hands went to the slimmer hips stilling any movement that would surely bring him over the edge.

Finally, he was filled. Now he needed movement. He needed his cock free from the leather, free to show just how much he wanted this, free to reach that blissful release in the arms of the man that has been worshipping him. And Gods, the movement started. Slowly at first, careful not too hurt, experimentally then searching for his gland, never stopping until his own moans told them that that's the right spot, finally faster, more animalistic, going in and out cause pain and pleasure.

Angel never thought that he would ever feel so good again. Each thrust was relieving his tension, building acceptance and desire. It stopped being a game and became pure want. The yearning in the body beneath his was as obvious as the sun in a clear summer day and it mirrored his own craving. And he was close.

That domineering hand was reaching his cock and...Cor...yes...free. And he fought against his body, wanting to be filled by his seed before reaching his climax. And he didn't have to wait long for that slickness to coat his insides. The hand wasn't stopping, moving, pumping him. And he was flying, falling, not sure, he was sure of just one thing.

"Angeeeeluuus."

Angel froze. Spike fell on the bed and turned around relaxing his stretched arms, still panting needlessly.

"Am I just a whore or do I get a kiss?"

The tone was light but insecurity and hope were the unmistakable subtext. Angel took the blindfold away and unchained him, still silent, unsure.

"You knew? When?"

"I didn't even notice the lack of heartbeat, but when you touched me. I knew, I can't forget your touch."

And cold lips mashed. Angel had missed those lips wanting to taste his boy, his lover. His tongue seeking entrance that was quickly granted. Soon he was rediscovering the taste he longed for. A new desire was building in their bodies. Hands and lips exploring each other. Felt so good to have those strong hands on his own body.

"Want you, Spike."

"Want you too, Angel. I want to watch you while you take me. I need to feel you again, knowing that it's us."

He said his name, not Angelus, not mate, not one of his many nicknames. He never hoped to have Spike so willing and responsive under him. His body was responding just as well as his mind. His cock was twitching in response to the words, wanting to possess that body once again. He would never get enough of Spike.

Spike was moving, trying to get more friction. His shaft needed to rub against that handsome body and Spike wasn't disappointed. Soon their members were touching, rubbing, moving together. His hands never stopped their movements, grabbing the brunette's hair pushing those lips against his, cupping that arse to bring them even closer, grazing those shoulder to give pleasure.

This was different, better. Angel couldn't believe that things could improve but they did. Spike wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was receiving. Those hands traveled through his body arousing him, sending shivers through his body. Those blue eyes were staring at him with love and lust. Oh God, nothing could be as good as this. And he needed to focus on his sins, his redemption because he knew the blonde was bringing him closer and closer to that perfect happiness.

"Don't brood and fuck me, you Poof."

And leave it to Spike to bring everything in prospective.

"Angel, NOW."

How could he resist such sweet order? Strong legs wrapped around his waist and he went in smoothly. The channel was still full of his cum, stretched by their first coupling and it felt wonderful. Pumping, thrusting, everything felt too astonishing to describe. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to, but a voice was calling him. He opened his eyes and focused on those blue irides.

"Angel, ANGEL, bite me."

Morphing, piercing, and blood was soon mixing with the smell of sex and arousal. He pushed the blonde toward his own neck needing to close the circle, wanting those fangs to draw from him. When they fastened, their blood moved through their bodies making them one. And that was what they needed. Their semen spurted out together with their blood until they were lying peacefully in each other's arms.

"Ready to go home, Spike?"

"You're inviting me to stay with you?"

The uncertainty was cropping up again. He didn't want to love, love hurt, but he had loved the brunette before he learned to love Dru and Buffy, Spike didn't think that he could ever stop loving him.

"Yes, for as long as you want to stay, for as long as you want me."

"Then mate, we need to get my duster back."


End file.
